experimenting?
by gabbyromig
Summary: What happens when curiosity gets the best of Mariana and she ends up experimenting with her lesbian friend? All she was doing was experimenting, right? Even she doesn't know. So she decides to turn to her moms for help. Possibly more chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

Lena

The last thing either me or Stef expected was to walk out to see Mariana kissing another girl. Sure I'm a lesbian, and I support it but that doesn't change that I really didn't see it coming. Mariana was never the child we expected. Jude, definitely, we all know already we are just waiting for him to come out. I tired to think back and see if we missed some hints but honestly I'm not thinking of anything.

I pull my wife into the next room so we don't disturb them. She smiled at me as we both couldn't help but take another peek. Mariana is now bright red at the sudden kiss, despite the fact that she was the one who learn in first.

"I really didn't see that coming" stef said agreeing with me. Another thought popped into my head.

"She's probably just experimenting" I reminded her as I pulled Stef back trying to keep her from peeking.

Mariana

I just kissed her! I can't believe I just did that. She smiled, and told me she will see me at school tomorrow.

_what did I just do? I can't experiment with her she's actually a lesbian. I'm leading her on. Experiment with Lexi if you want to experiment with someone. Yeah Mariana experiment with your brothers girlfriend because I'm sure that will go over well._

"Listen, Sarah." I started trying to find the words. Part of me really wish I went to moms now. Why wouldn't I? I have two lesbian mothers who won't judge me to talk to about this and instead I go and get myself into more drama.

"Yeah honey" she flirted. I wish she would stop she's making it harder.

"I'm sorry about that kiss" I said and felt like slapping myself, that's not what I'm suppose to say.

She laughed at my nervousness,"oh honey don't worry about it." She left and when I turned around both my moms were standing behind me. I felt myself get beat red again. Great as if this wasn't bad enough my moms had to be watching.

"So how did it go?" Stef said smiling evilly and Lena slapped her.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Can't you just watch a tv drama?" I said feeling irritable.

"So, how did it go?" Lena asked as if giving up fighting the urge not to ask.

"You guys had to be watching? Can't I get a little privacy" I said starting to head upstairs avoiding the question. I went to my room and slammed the door behind me. I laid on my bed avoiding the glares from my room-mate. I can never get privacy here.

"Everything ok?" She asked and I rolled my eyes. Don't get me wrong, I like Callie. I just want to be left alone. I know it won't be long before I have to deal with my moms again.

"Fine" I said putting in my iPod and turning it up. Surprisingly, neither of them came up untill around dinner time.

"Hey girls, suppers done" Lena said and went back to tell everyone else. How lovely, now I have to sit and eat dinner with them staring at me. Thankfully they didn't. They acted as if they didn't see anything. Maybe they will just drop it. Unfortunately that shape didn't last long as they asked me to stay downstairs after supper.

"I have homework" I said but they know better.

"You finished it earlier. Can we please talk?" Stef said and I decided to just get this over with.

"First of all, who was she? I never saw that girl before" stef said and I can tell she's going to actually go all protective.

"She's just a friend from school. Her names Sarah" I explained. Hoping they don't make a big deal over the fact that she's two years older than me.

"How long have you known her?" Lena asked.

"And how old is she?" Stef. Now I remember why I didn't go to my parents.

"A couple of months and seventeen" I answered avoiding eye contact.

"Seventeen? Mariana..." Lena said and I rolled my eyes. She acts like she never dated a girl older than her.

"Grandma told me about the girl you dated at sixteen years old that was a junior in college" I said turning this around on her.

"And it didn't end well..." I gave her a look to let her know I know more about that relationship then she wants me to and she changed the subject.

"So have you guys been seeing each other?" She asked giving me an annoyed look. Blackmailing your parents, good idea Lexi.

"No we are just friends" I said and they both started to laugh.

"Wow you make us feel old. Back when I was your age when I kissed another girl it was because I was in a relationship with her. Not because I wanted to be just friends but hey times change." Lena joked.

"Lots of straight girls kiss their friends now." Which is true, they do. The problem is she's not straight.

"She's straight?" Lena asked in disbelief.

"No that's the problem" I admitted. They gave me a weird look and I just kept me eyes on the walls.

"So you decide to kiss a girl because all straight girls kiss their friends but she's not straight?" Lena asked extremely confused.

I rolled my eyes,"no I was just curious! I shouldn't have kissed her." Experimenting was not my best idea but I couldn't help being curious. I'm raised by two lesbians how am I suppose to not get curious. That's what I grew up with, I just wanted to know what it's like. Guess I should have taken my chance with Lexi.

"So now she thinks your into her but you're not" Lena said and I can tell by the look on her face that she's thinking back to a similar situation that probably happened when she was my age. The only difference is she was probably the other girl in the situation.

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't have done that" I said feeling guilty. She doesn't deserve that, she's been such an amazing friend to me.

"So this was just experimenting?" Stef asked to make sure.

"Yes." I said but that's what worries me. At the same time, i really liked kissing her. How am I suppose to figure out things when I actually like that kiss? I like boys but that kiss was really nice. Besides when I said she's been an amazing friend I mean she's been so sweet and practically romantic with me and its been nice. Maybe I'm just that desperate.

I sighed and decided to talk to them about it.

"I don't know to be honest." I said and they gave me a sympathetic look. "I liked that kiss too much" I confessed.

"Give it time, Mariana. Sexuality is never figured out over night." Lena said hugging me.

"How do you even know?" I asked and neither of them seemed to know how to answer, fantastic.

"Well..." Lena started then looked at stef. She just gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I don't really know how to explain it. Besides I was the late bloomer why are you looking at me" she said throwing the responsibility back on her wife.

"Sorry kid. Give it time, it'll make sence eventually. Promise us you will talk to us if you need to" she said.

"What am I suppose to do about Sarah?" I asked.

"Just tell her the truth... it will work out eventually" stef said. I just hope they are right.

**let me know what you think. Depending on the comments I might continue this. Let me know if you want me to and if you want Mariana to be straight, bisexual or lesbian.**


	2. Chapter 2

na

I woke startled from my dream and tried to make sence of it. How could I have a sex dream about her and then try to claim to be straight? I buried my head in my pillow. How am I going to face her at school today?

I got up and started to get ready hoping she just won't be at school today. The image of her filled my head. Lesbian or not she's beautiful. She's a good two or three inches taller than me, long brown hair and blue eyes guys would kill for her. What's wrong with me?

When I came downstairs after taking a quick cold shower, to wake myself up, and brushed my teeth only moms were downstairs. Oh I should have taken longer.

"You're down quickly" Lena remarked shocked. I can't tell if I'm the only one who can feel the tension in the air.

"Yeah woke up early" I said pouring a cup of orange juice.

"You ok?" Stef asked awkwardly. I may have my back to them but I can tell Lena is staring at Stef now.

"Fine" I said but I feel like crawling back in bed and going to sleep.

Jesus came downstairs as mom wished me luck.

"Luck for what" he asked almost running into me on his skateboard.

"Off the skateboard and its none of your business" she said and I know she only made matters worse. Now he's curious.

On our way to home room he started questioning me.

"What's going on?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"None of your business" I repeated but I know he isn't going to budge.

"Come on now, Mariana. You know that isn't going to work on me" he said immediately going all protective.

"It's not a big deal..." He glared at me. "Don't make it a big deal but a kissed Sarah last night" I avoided eye contact.

He grabbed my arm,"what"

"It's not a big deal... I was just experimenting besides it was either her or your girlfriend" he gave me a weird look.

"Ok don't kiss my girlfriend that would be awkward." He said. "Wait isn't Sarah gay?"

"Yes that's the problem" I said as we arrived at my locker.

"Well good luck with that... Wait did you like it?" Seriously sometimes I Can't stand my family.

"Homeroom is going to start soon, I'll talk to you later" I said ready for this day to be over.

Sure enough she came to my home room.

"Hey honey" she said in no attempt to say it quietly.

"Shh... people will hear you." She looked briefly disappointed.

"Ok come to the bathroom with me" she pulled me up and to the bathroom. She's not the type of person you say no to.

"Are we ok?"reste asked as if we existed.

"Does we exist?" I said harshly before regretting it.

"Well I thought since... I'm sorry. I'm so stupid I should have known..." I felt even worse.

"No you're not stupid" I said and she started to walk out. Lesbian or not I can't lose her.

"No" I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me. Just as impulsively as the first time I kissed her. It felt just as amazing as the first time.

"I'm sorry, I'm just confused" I said and she rested her head on my shoulder. Why can't this make sence?

"Ok? Well then I'll wait" she said then let go of me.

"We should go to class. I'll talk to you later, beautiful." She said. The rest of the day went by pretty uneventful minus the fact that all I could think about was her.

After the day was over I just climbed into bed hoping the tune the world out. Callie was in Brandon's room playing guitar so I lucked out and had the room to myself. After an hour mom came home and went into my room.

"Hey how did everything go today?" She asked sitting on my bed.

"Fine that's the problem" I said and she gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"She asked me if we were ok and I asked if we existed. She started apologizing and said she was stupid and all that. She went to leave but I grabbed her and kissed her again" I explained and she just smiled.

"I said that I was confused and she told me she would wait"

"Honey maybe you're bisexual" she said. That never dawned n me. it never occurred to me that I could be bisexual. I thought I was either straight or lesbian, I didn't think that I could be in between.

"Yeah? I just don't know what to think" I said and she smiled.

"Yeah I know, kid. Did I ever tell you about when I met your mom?" She asked and I just shook my head no. I honestly haven't heard many stories of the beginning of their relationship. I've heard tons of stories of hoe they met and they beginning years but I never heard of the awkward time period where she wasn't still married trying to figure out her feeling for her.

"Well trust me you're handling this very well. At first I tried to ignore her completly, I knew I felt something for her that was past friendship, and that scared me. So I thought my feelings for her would go away if I stayed away from her. It was pointless though Because we kept running into each other and your mom's persuasive. The first time I was at her house, which even though she will deny it she tricked me into it, one thing lead to another and I ended up kissing her. After it happened I apologized and then ran out of her house slamming the door in her face. The next week she called me like a hundred times and I ignored like a hundred times. When I ran into her in public i would simply turn around and walk away. I knew I was hurting her but I couldn't face her. Brandon knew her through school and the second time I saw her in public it was with Brandon and Mike, talk about awkward." I laughed. Yeah that has to suck.

"She acted like nothing happened and was very polite. When we had to meet to talk about Brandon at school she acted professional but I could see the hurt on her face. It was killing me and I knew I had to do something about it so I invited her to coffee and surprisingly she accepted. After some small talk I apologized and told her I didn't know what was going on. I didn't even finish the thought when she told me she understood what I was going through. She told me that when I was ready to call her and then she left. I spent a couple of days almost calling her then not and calling her and when she picked up freaked out and hanging up. Eventually I got the nerve to call her and we scheduled a dinner date and then from there it get to complicated to talk about. Anyways you're doing pretty good actually" she told me as I tried to think what I was supposed to get from that.

"Thanks mom that helped."I said and she laughed.

"Whatever happens you know we love you and if something happens between you and this Sarah girl. Stop it because she's two years older than you" she lectured me.

"Mom!" I rolled my eyes.

"She has to meet me first if she's dating my little girl and I will be in uniform and I will interrogate her" oh my god is she serious?

"Get out of my room" I yelled and she laughed.

"Ok, but mark my words I will do it." She threatened.

"Oh I don't doubt it" I said miserably.

"Alright get your homework done supper should be done soon. Oh and you better not sneak out to see your girlfriend" she joked as I blushed.

"Mom get out" I ordered but couldn't help the smile on my face. I really couldn't have asked for better moms, especially in this situation.

**first of all, Merry Christmas. Consider two chapters in one day my Christmas present to you because that may never happen again. **

**Secondly, this will probably be a couple more chapters so keep reviewing. **


	3. Chapter 3

Lena

It wasn't long before she texted me. I looked at the message a smile on my face before I even read the text.

Her: hey want to go to the beach for a while

I tried to think of what to say. Of course I want to go I just don't want the questions and mom trying to meet her.

Me: well my mom just threatened to interrogate you so you might want to stay away

Did I just imply that my moms think we are dating?

Her:Damn it I hate being interrogated by the police.

She's joking, I hope. That won't go over very well.

Me: I live with her. I have to deal with it when I do something bad.

As I sent the message Jesus came into my room.

"No you can not copy my homework" I said without even looking up from phone.

"I wasn't going to, relax. How did everything go today?" He asked sitting on my bed.

I manage to throw him out of my room without telling him much about the day. When he left I went back downstairs mentally talking myself through this up coming conversation. I know asking to go to the beach with Sarah is going to raise questions. Stef seems dead set on interrogating her and I would like to keep that from happening. Besides I'm sure Stef has already told Lena what happened today at school, so they are doubting the experimenting thing.

"Hey honey, what's up?" Stef asked as they were both preparing something for dinner.

"Actually Sarah asked me to go to the beach with her." They both gave each other a sideward glance.

"Oh Sarah? How did everything go today?" Lena asked confused. Stef didn't tell her yet?

"Wow mom you went fifteen minutes without gossiping, I'm so proud of you" I said sarcastically. I'm really surprised that she managed to do that. Lena gave Stef a look like,'how dare you not tell me!'

"Long story short I kissed her again" I explained avoiding eye contact.

"Really. How was it?" She asked like a teenage girl.

"And you said I was the gossiping one" stef said tilting her head in the direction of Lena.

"Fine, can I go?" I asked hoping they will just say yes.

"Sure once I interrogate her and she passes" she said not giving it up.

"Mom! Mom tell her she can't interrogate her" I begged Lena.

"No I like that idea. Tell her to come over for supper" I groaned. The last thing I need is to have her over for supper with my family.

"Ok I'll tell her no" I replied getting my phone out and texting her. Stef put her arm around me.

"Aww love, it won't be that bad, you might as well get it over with." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Mom. You have to remember what it's like" I said to both of them and they both laughed.

"Yeah we remember but you know what's different this time"Lena said and Stef finished her sentence.

"This time it's not in our expense, you'll have your turn" she said as they both laughed. Well I'm glad they're enjoying torturing me.

Just as I was about to leave she called me. Perfect timing, Sarah. Why couldn't she just text me.

"Hey"she said and I can tell she's crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately worried.

"They found out, I don't know how. They kicked me out"she stated and I can tell she's trying not to start bawling.

"Hey it's ok" I said unsure of what to say to help her. I remember her saying that her parents are those follow every word of the bible Catholics and that's why she's forced to stay in the closet. I can't imagine how terrible that would be. I remember when I told her I had two moms she looked jealous.

"No it's not I don't have anywhere to go!" She said and I can picture her driving around town with nowhere to go.

"Everything ok, Mariana?" Stef asked concerned. I lowered the phone so Sarah couldn't hear me.

"No her parents kicked her out of the house she has no place to go" I explained giving them a pleading look.

"Yes she can stay for a while" they both said and I smiled my thanks to them.

"Hey you can come stay here." I offered.

"Are your parents really ok with that?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yeah they are" I said and she thanked me and told me she would be here in five minutes. she didn't lie either, she was here in only four minutes.

I went out to greet her first so we have some privacy. She got out of the car and immediately hugged me.

"Its ok" I said rubbing her back gently.

"I don't want to meet your parents looking like this!" She said looking down at her baggy t-shirt and sweat pants. Her mascara has run down her cheeks leaving black lines down her face and her eyes are red and puffy.

"What are you talking about you look beautiful" I flirted but she's had a bad enough day the least I can do is make sure she knows she's beautiful. I attempted to get the most of the mascara off so she doesn't look like a crying clown. Once I got most of it cleaned up I lead her into the house. I sighed in relief when Stef was out of uniform and in everyday clothes. They both smiled at her.

"You must be Sarah" stef said holding her hand out and Sarah shook it, then shook Lenas.

"It's nice to meet you, thanks for letting me stay here" she said smiling.

"Of course, we are just about to eat. Do you like spaghetti?" Lena said as everyone else started to come downstairs for supper.

"Who's this?" Brandon asked gesturing towards Sarah.

"She's a friend of Marianas, her names Sarah" stef said and everyone took a seat at the table. Me and Sarah went over and joined the table and got some spaghetti.

"So do you have any thing with you?" Mom asked her and my stomach flipped. She doesn't have any thing from her house with her they didn't even give her time to collect her stuff. Everyone else looked clueless as they tried to figure out what happened.

"No she didn't allow me to" she said and kept her eyes on her food.

"I'm sorry" they both said. I wish they would change the subject she's so embarrassed. I glared at moms hoping they would get the hint.

"So Brandon have you practiced for your piano recital?" Lena said just trying to come up with something quick.

"You can't hear him?" Jude asked jokingly. Sarah got up from her seat, getting everyone's attention.

"Um where's the bathroom?" She asked and I pointed her in the direction of it. The second she left everyone started talking about Her.

"What happened?" Brandon asked.

"They didn't even give her time to get her stuff?" Lena said sounding angry at her parents.

"How long is she here for?" Jesus asked.

"She got kicked out of her house today because her parents figured out she's gay, she needed a place to go" I said to my siblings. Everyone went silent at the words. Obviously, everyone who lives in this house supports gays and feel bad for what happened.

I couldn't help but wonder about what Jesus asked too. How long will they allow her to stay? Sure they feel bad for her but with everything going on will they really let her stay for long?

**let me know what you want to happen next and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah

as I looked in the mirror I tried to clean up my face. Mariana might have claimed I looked beautiful but she was lying. where am I going to go after im kicked out of here.

after supper was over she attempted to take me upstairs to her room but her parents stopped her.

"where do you think you're going, Miss thing?" Stef said. I cant help but like the nickname it seemed to fit her.

"Really mom? Callies up there" she said complaining.

"yeah well you two are staying downstairs." Lena said. As much as I would love some privacy I know I wont get anywhere in this house. we went downstairs and turned on the TV and both mom joined us. I'm not sure if they are really trying to keep an eye on us or if they were planning on watching some TV themselves.

I tried to stay as close to Mariana as possible without her moms yelling at us. I couldn't help but be interested in her moms relationship, its nice to see a happy married lesbian couple. All the books I have read about it always talked about teenage gay couples but never adults.

They sat close to each other but didn't touch much, they seemed comfortable just being near each other.

As the awkwardness hung in the air I couldn't help but ask questions to get a conversation going.

"so how long have you two been together?" I asked and they looked shocked at the sudden question.

"um ten.. almost eleven years" Stef answered for both of them. Mariana gave me a weird look but decided against saying anything.

"wow. I was just curious, ive only ever seen teenage lesbian couples" I said awkwardly. this time Mariana gave me a look like, 'what are you doing?' The conversation died down from there but luckily an episode of Friends was playing so it wasn't awkward.

Mariana

once moms finally decided it was bed time they got out some blankets and pillows to put on the couch for Sarah. they kissed me good night and told me to be in my room in fifteen minutes. The unspoken words were we will be checking in on you. Then they were finally gone and we had some alone time.

"sorry you will never get privacy in this house" I said and she laughed nervously.

"I can tell, its ok your parents seem nice." she said as she pulled the blanket up around her.

"yeah, are you ok?" I said. she might be good at pretending she's fine but I can tell she's not. she shook her head and practically fell into my arms. she didn't even cry she just laid her head on my shoulder.

"I just feel lost" she said. "I don't have a home. Where am I suppose to go after this? I don't have anything but my cell phone and the clothes I have on now." My stomach clenched at her words, I can relate to much to that feeling. I hate knowing she feels this way. I have no way to make her feel better.

"its ok. I have been in that situation before, well not exactly the same but..." I don't even know how to word this.

"when i was in foster care me and my brother where constantly moved from house to house and each day you never knew for certain where you would be the next. I hated it, its terrifying. I didn't feel safe until I came here. i know what its like to be lost and not have a home, im so sorry" i said as i wiped one of her tears away.

"How did you get through it?" she asked as she held my stare.

"Jesus. i relied a lot on him and he helped me through it." she looked down and I know i have to help her somehow.

"You're not alone." i promised and when she looked up at me again i kissed her. She moved closer and i wrapped my arms around her and continued to kiss her. It wasn't long before we were interrupted.

"oh god sorry" Brandon said as we pulled apart both extremely red from embarrassment.

"Brandon!" I said annoyed. we really will never have privacy in this house.

"did moms send you to spy on us?" I said and he just looked at us in shock.

"No! I wanted a drink, I thought it was safe." he said still seeming to be recovering for what he saw.

"well sorry we aren't allowed in my room" I said awkwardly. As he went into the kitchen he turned back to us."i can see why. im going to assume moms know about this" he said gesturing towards us.

"yeah you are a little behind on the drama. get over it" I said as he downed a cup of water in one sip.

"you're lucky moms didn't see that, that wouldn't have gone over very well" he stated heading back upstairs.

"I'm sorry about that" I said and looked at the clock. "I should probably go upstairs so they don't freak out on me."i explained kissing her goodnight, without even thinking about it first.

I laid in bed trying to wrap my mind around what just happened. We just made out, like tongues and everything made out, and i liked it.

**wow, well I'm starting to really ship this couple. well let me know what you think,and what you like to happen next. i love to hear from you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah

Today im spending the day home from school alone with Stef. I know that with Mariana and Lena I'm doomed to be interrogated. Stef seems to be the type of person who will be easier to deal with when her wife and children are around. She seems like her wife's presence is enough to keep her in line. The morning was peaceful in the sence of routine. I had 3 siblings myself, all younger, so morning time was always chaos. so being here in this house full of seven people reminds me of home. To much actually, it made me homesick. I miss my home and my family. I miss my little sister, Sierra, so much. she's only two years old and I used to babysit her all the time. Shes too young to understand why I left and she might never know since they probably are doing everything to delete me from her memories since im "bad influence over her". She will probably end up forgetting me.

"you ok?" she asked once everyone else have left.

"You have been quiet all breakfast" she stated looking worried.

"yeah sorry I was thinking about my little sister, Sierra" I admitted.

"she's only two. she's going to forget about me" I said and she just looked at me intensely. her daughter does the same thing.

"im sorry this has to be rough on you. Have you talked to your parents yet?" she asks like my parents will ever want to talk to me again.

"no but I talked to my little sister, Jess. she told me she's going to be giving Mariana some of my clothes and valuable stuff at school today so my parents wont sell them" That was the best thing I heard yesterday that I wasn't going to lose all my drawings, paintings and other art projects I have worked on since I was six.

"oh that's good. So how many siblings do you have?" she asked just trying to keep the conversation rolling.

"3. Jess is 15, Tyler is 10 and Sierra is 2." I said as she just smiled.

"so you are the oldest. What grade are you in?" she asked.

"Im a senior." I said awkwardly. Mariana is only a freshman and I know the age difference isn't going to make her parents very happy. I was warned not to get involved with a freshman but I couldn't help that I fell in love with her. Over the last four months I became a great friend with her and ended up getting to close to her. I knew I was doomed to fall in love with her the day I met her.

"A senior? You are aware she is only a freshmen right. " she said interrupting the beginning of my flashback.

"yes I am. I know that doesn't look good but I promise I would never do anything to hurt her" I know that she probably wont even believe me but I don't know what else to say to convince her.

"that's good you better not" she said.

"or what you'll shot me" I joked before realizing that's not funny. when she gave me a weird look, I took the statement back.

"sorry that was funnier in my head" I said and she smiled.

"its ok I do that too, but no as a cop it's very frowned upon to kill someone" she joked back and I laughed. Its comforting to know she has a sence of humor. so

"so how did you two meet?" she asked and finally my flashback started again.

"oh good you accidentally interrupted that flashback earlier. Anyways... I had a friend who I became very close to and so I thought it was safe to come out to her but I guess I was wrong. she outed me immediately and so the next day I was dealing with some homophobic people and I was just ignoring them and I kept walking but I soon heard somebody yelling at them. at first I thought it was a teacher yelling at them but the voice was too young" I explained. I looked back to see a beautiful girl yelling at these guys.

"hey assholes I bet she will get laid more than you" she joked back at them as she walked up to me.

"wow" I said simply.

"those assholes are unfortunately friends of a friend of mine, sorry about them" she said smiling at me.

"whats your name?" she asked as we headed in the direction of our next class. she told me she's seen me in study hall so we decided that we would sit together. That study hall I knew that we would end up being friends. I restated that conveniently leaving out the swear words and what she actually said to them. We continued talking for a while before she told me I can go up to Marianas room and listening to music or something on her laptop.

Mariana

All I can think about all day is her. Is mom interrogating her? if so is she passing? By third period I was going out of my mind worried about it, so I go to the bathroom and text her.

me: hey how is it

her: not bad, I don't think I made that bad of an impression

me: good your sister gave me huge bag full of your stuff btw you are really good at art

I went through the bag out of curiosity two periods ago and found some of her amazing drawing, painting and other art stuff. It was impressive. Each one amazing in its own way and she has like an art gallery worth in that bag. I had to drop it off at moms office because it was too heavy for me to lift even for a little while.

her: thanks did she have my paint, brushes and oil pastels

me: yeah she did. I drew with those fancy crayons u have hope u don't mind

her: the oil pastels? u better not of broken anything

I laughed and told her I had to go,2:30 can't come fast enough for me.

**You guys are lucking out with my being obsessed with this story. if you like this story please review, it helps motivate me to write more for you **


	6. Chapter 6

Mariana

When i walked in the house it appeared empty. Where did everyone go? i sat down the mobile art gallery and then Sarah came running downstairs.

"you're home" she said and i can tell she's been bored out of her mind.

"yeah" i kissed her quick knowing that my siblings should be home soon. "your art gallery is in the kitchen it weighs like a hundred pounds" she smiled and went to go open it. she took each one out and examined them as if to make sure all of them is there and they are the same as when she last saw them. when she had them all out they covered the table and some where on top of another one. Like I said its an art gallery she has sixteen paintings, 22 drawings, and 23 other pictures which i don't know what type of art it falls under. Mom came downstairs and looked at the table confused.

"what happened to our table?" she asked as I laughed.

"well Jess gave me some of her stuff and now the artist is examining her work" I said and she looked relieved.

"oh good I thought you two stole an art gallery." she said picking some of them up and looking impressed at what she saw. Once she got all the paintings back in the bag,after everyone decided to look at them, we started to head up to my room.

"door open and I will be upstairs"mom yelled after us. I know anyone who still didn't understand whats going on between us know now, to be honest though I still don't know. I know we are past friends but are we dating. we put the bag down in my room and left the door open

"Can we talk?" she looked upset at the words like she thinks im going to end things between us.

"yeah" she said sitting down next to me and she was obviously mentally preparing herself.

"whats going on between us?" I asked and she looked a little relieved.

"What do you want to be going on between us?" she said and she had her hand close to mine but not holding it. As weird as it is we skipped the holding hands stage and went right to making out. We have yet to hold hands and I can feel the tension in the air as we both wanted to take the others hand.

"I don't know. I really like you, like a lot." I said laughing nervously.  
"I really like you too, like a lot" she said putting her hand over mine. I turned my hand over and held hers.

"so are we like girlfriends then?" I asked and she just smiled. I leaned in and kissed her.

"good I wanted us to be" she said as we both burst into awkward laughter.

"im glad that's done that was really awkward" I said and we both burst into a fit of giggles.

"so should we make it official and go out on date on Friday?" she asked and i just smiled.

"yeah now it should be Friday" I said since unfortunately its only Wednesday.

"hell with Friday. you want to go on our first date now?" she said and I nodded.

"we can go to the beach like we were planning on doing yesterday and pack some food so we don't have to come back for supper" I said and we went downstairs to ask for permission.

"hey can me and Sarah go to the beach we will be home by curfew" I asked.

"well you have to come home for supper" Lena said.

"we were planning on taking a picnic with us so we would just come back at seven" the exchanged a look.

"it will be cold on the beach by seven" they both said at the same time.

'We could bring blankets" Sarah suggested.

"or you know body heat" I joked just to see how they will react. They glared at us.

"Miss. thing" they said simotamously.

"Do they always do that?" she asked.

"I was joking" I explained.

"fine home by seven" they said as we smiled and went to get ready. She went upstairs to change into a swimsuit while I started to make things for the picnic.

"is this considered a date?" Lena asked. I looked down knowing that im blushing.

"maybe" I said in a whisper.

"what happened with 'im just experimenting'?" she asked jokingly.

I rolled my eyes and continued to find things to pack. When Sarah came down in a bikini and cover up, I went up to get changed and moms continued to pack a picnic.

We finally got to the beach, about ten minutes later and we immediately went into the ocean. I screamed a bit as the cold water hit my feet.

"oh it's not that cold, come on" she asked pulling me further in.

"are you insane? its like negative 20 degrees" I exaggerated but not by much. She let goof my hand and before I realized what was happening she splashed me. oh she's so dead. I ran after her and she kept running deeper into the ocean. is she crazy?

"get out of there you can die of hyperthermia" I warned and she laughed. Then she dove into the cold water. ok she has officially lost it. She came up and yelled back at me.

"hey the water is fine don't be a chicken." she dared and dove under another wave. she might be crazy but she looks like she's having fun so I ran in after her trying to ignore the cold. Once I caught up with her she smiled evilly at me and then dunked me. I came up gasping for air and she immediately looked worried.

"I'm so sorry are you ok?" I coughed a little just to sell the performance before dunking her.

"oh you will regret that, Miss thing" she said and I swam deeper into the ocean only to have the waves push me into her. She grabbed me and turned me so I was facing her.  
"I like the body heat idea" she said pulling me closer and kissing me.

"we can continue this out of the freezing water" I bribed and she laughed. we laid on the blanket and cuddled up close. It wasn't much time before I fell asleep in her arms.

**Hey hope you like this. keep reviewing**


	7. Chapter 7

Stef

Where are they? It's already 8:30 and there has been no text or phone call explaining why they are so late. I called Mariana and when she didn't pick up called the phone number I was given to call Sarah. She didn't pick up either. Lena gave me a worried look and I returned it. They are both in so much trouble when they get home.

"lets just go after them" I said then screamed up to our kids.

"We are going out to find them. Stay inside and Brandon you're in charge." when they all responded with an ok or alright we left. It was nearly nine by the time we found them. They laid under multiple blankets and were curled up next to each other. Marianas back pressed against Sarah's front, they have a couple of blankets on they don't need to be cuddling.

"aww how cute are they" I said sarcastically. "can we flip them?" I asked my wife who just glared at me.

"what they were late?" I said and she just gave me a look of no.

"Stephanie their hair is wet if we flip them they will have sand sticking to them" she said as if that's our problem. When I was her age and was late home from a date on the beach my parents use to flip me and then laugh about it. It's so unfair.

"my parents use to flip me" I said annoyed and she just glared. I wish she would stop that.

"stef!" she said and I took my phone out and went to my air horn app that I use to get the kids out of bed sometimes. Before Lena could catch on to what I'm doing I pushed the button and the startled girls jumped like a foot. Me and Lena both burst into laughter as the two girls tried to make sense out of what is going on around them. When I finally contained my laughter I sat down on the blanket with them.

"hey sleeping beauties. how was your nap?" I said with a layer of 'you're in trouble' under my trying to sound sincere voice.

"what time is it?" she asked but I know she knows she's in trouble since we actually came to find them.

"8:30" Lena said.

"Crap" she said as she put on her cover up and passed Sarah her owns.

"we fell asleep" she explained.

"We know, you're lucky that mama stopped me from flipping you guys because I was ready to film it and put it on YouTube." I said as we started back to the house.

"both of you are grounded for the next week" Lena said and Sarah looked surprised.

"Just because you are only here temporally doesn't mean we wont discipline you. You are in our care and..." she interrupted me and what she said surprised me.

"Thank you" I have never heard of a kid thanking someone for grounding them.

"Are you insane?" Mariana asked.

"I didn't realize that I was allowed to stay for a week" she said. I guess we haven't established how long she's staying for. Me and Lena, despite having had the conversation many times, have yet to figure out what we are going to do about her. We don't really have room and the money to have another child, we already have five. Then there is the more personal reason: are we really going to allow her to stay when she is dating our daughter. Mariana is 15 she shouldn't be living with her girlfriend, especially since its only became official a couple of hours ago.

On the other hand, we can't really just kick her to the streets. Her parents, who both me and Lena have tried calling, sadly don't want anything to do with her. So she can't move back to her old house and we really don't want to put her in the foster system. Her only other relation she could live with is her grandmother who is too old to take care of herself let alone her granddaughter. She doesn't have a job, let alone one she can support herself on. So in other words we really are the only place this girl can go.

"Well you're with us until we can figure out where else you can go. Until then you follow our rules and be punished if you don't, got it?" I said and she smiled.

"got it" she repeated.

"good school and home for the next week" I said as we arrived home.

When we were getting ready for bed someone knocked on the door. We finished getting changed before yelling for the person to come in. Sarah walked in looking out-of-place.

"what's up? Need more blankets?" Lena asked.

"No, I just wanted to apologize" she said and me and Lena exchanged a look.

"wow, not used to that" we said.

"Listen I don't normally break curfew and trust me I would have had her home if it wasn't for falling asleep." she explained.

"That's good, thank you for coming to us. " Lena said.

"Thank you for letting me stay" she said and we both smiled.

"of course, sleep well" I said as she left.

"well that was weird" Lena said and we both laughed.

"She's only 17 right? she's acting way older" I joked.

"This is weird I actually approve of someone for Mariana" she said.

"you're telling me, I didn't think that was going to happen. I hope they stay together" I said as we got into bed.

Mariana

I can't sleep because my restless mind wont stop thinking about Sarah. It's crazy how much has happened in the last couple of days. This last Friday if you were to tell me everything that's been going on between me and Sarah I would have denied it and said I was just experimenting. Now only six days later I have cuddled and fell asleep in her arms and it was amazing. I feel closer to her then I ever thought I could feel with someone else, and it has even been a week yet. I just can't believe she's my girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

Mariana

The week was long as always and very uneventful. Im so thankful that it is over. Now a week later Sarah is still living with us and since we really don't have anywhere to put her still is sleeping on the couch. It is now lunch time the following Thursday and its our first official free night and so me, Sarah and Lexi are planning on what to do for the night.

"if you two become that lovey dovey couple im leaving" Lexi said pointing an accusing finger at the both of us.

"What? Since when have we been that couple?" Sarah asked. She gave us a weird look that says, 'don't get me started'

"please you two have been sickeningly romantic for the last couple of days. How would you like it if me and Jesus did that?" she complained. We both faked a grossed out look and faked gaged. Then all of us burst into laughter as Jesus came up to us.

"Talking about me?" he asked sitting down.

"yeah you and Lexi aren't allowed to be sickeningly romantic" I said jokingly.

"Me? like you have a right to talk you and your girlfriend haven't been able to keep your hands to yourself since the day you two decided to 'experiment' together. Seriously its worse than watching moms" he replied back.

"she was the only one that was experimenting!" Sarah exclaimed. Then she said her next words so quickly that it was obvious that she didn't even think before they came out.

"I already knew I loved her" at first the meaning of the words hasn't even dawned on me yet. Only once I realized what the silence that fell over the table whats about did I realize she just told me she loved me. Once she realized that she said that out loud she stood up and left. Leaving me to try to figure out whether I follow her or not. I sat there for a while in shock before Jesus interrupted my internal argument.

"Go after her!" he commanded and I did.

As I left the table I heard Jesus make a comment about being in a romantic comedy.

When I was at the door of the nearest girls bathroom I paused before turning and walking in the other direction.

Sarah

I can't believe I could be so stupid. How could i be so careless to say that? We have only been dating for a week and I'm sure she hasn't even really figured out her sexuality yet. Of course that is going to scare her away, it was way too soon. Shes going to dump me and never talk to me again.

I tried to stop the tears but they keep coming. She doesn't love me back and now I lost my best friend and girlfriend. what am i suppose to do now?

Mariana

I know I need to talk to Sarah and I feel bad for leaving her hanging in like that but I just need to sort my thoughts out before talking to her. I know just who to talk to and she's conveniently in this school.

"Come in" she says as I walked into her office. She immediately looked confused when she saw me.

"what happened?" mom asked as I shut the door behind me.

"Sarah told me she loved me" I said and my voice gave away the fact that I was going to cry.

"What? Then why do you sound like you are going to cry?" she asked hugging me. The door is closed so she's allowed to be unprofessional.

"this is all going so fast and I don't know what to say to her."i said and she just smiled.

"yeah lesbians fall in love too quickly. First of all you are not in the right place, you should be with her. Just be honest. I'm sure she knows that this is going to fast and if she doesn't just tell her that. I'm sure she will be understanding" she said and I smiled. She mouthed the word go and I left. Unfortunately when I went to the same girls bathroom it was empty. Lunch will be over soon, maybe she returned to the table. However when I got to the table she wasn't there and they said they haven't seen her since she left. Throughout the rest of the day she didn't turn up to any of her classes and wasn't at home once school has finally ended.

**Sorry I had to go all sad and dramatic on you guys. This is just being, what I believe atleast, realistic. It wont be sad for long, I promise. Trust me I ship them just as much as you do.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sarah

She ran up to me screaming,"Sarey!" Ive missed Sierra so much and when Jess offered to bring her to the park so I can see her again I jumped at the chance.

"I miss you so much" she said as I lifted her up.

"I missed you too" I said and smiled at Jess. I have seen Tyler and Jess at school occasionally but we haven't had much time to talk. I've texted Jess but she can only respond when our parents aren't in the room because they are trying to keep all their kids from talking to me.

"How are you?" Jess asked as Sierra handed me a picture she drew. In the picture it had us as a family again, all of us. Me, Jess, Tyler, Sierra and our parents. I tried to blink away the tears before she would notice but she noticed anyway.

"What's wrong?'" she asked and I kissed her head.

"Nothing, sweety. Your picture is just so beautiful that it brought tears to my eyes" I said and gave Jess a look telling her I'm ok.

"Will I be as good as you?" she asked talking about my drawings.

"You'll be better" I promised. "Want to go to the swings?" I asked and she literally jumped for joy. I smiled, kids are so cute. I want to kidnap my baby sister so bad. When I was still in the house I used to babysit her more often than she was taken care of by our parents, due to their jobs, and I ended up being more like a mom to her then our mom. I know Jess has the job now and im so jealous.

I remember when Sierra was just getting to the age where she should be saying her first word and mom and dad were both trying to get her to speak. Naturally mom was trying to get her to say mama and dad was trying to get her to say dada. Neither of them were successful but when I was holding her and It was just me and Jess in the room she called me mama. Ever since then Sierra has been always closer to me then she was our parents. Now she doesn't call me mama but she will occasionally tell me how she wishes I was her mommy and it always brings tears to me eyes. Now that I was kicked out I feel like im abandoning her. Shes to young to understand why I had to leave. As if reading my thoughts she asked a question that made more tears come to my eyes.

"Sarey, when you coming home?" she asked once we got to the swings, which was her running and us running after her. I lifted her so I can put her in the swing.

"Soon,honey" I said knowing I just lied to her but what else was I suppose to say. I pushed the swing lightly and she squealed with delight demanding I push her higher.

"Are you ok?" she asked now that I can answer.

"Long day. I accidentally told her I love her and she didn't come after me so i guess things are over and I have no where to go" I said pushing the swing a little higher this time.

"I'm sorry. Any chance you can just talk to her about it?" she asked.

"She's been trying to get hold of me so we can talk but she's just going to break up with me" I said thinking back to how many times my phone went off since then, I must have a million missed calls and texts.

"Not necessarily, just go back to the house and talk to her" she said and I'm starting to get the feeling that she knows something I don't. I raised an eyebrow at her and she explained how she talked to Mariana at school since they have English together last period.

"She's just... she feels like things are going to fast. She likes you a lot so just talk and figure it out" she advised. I know she needs to slow things down im just afraid that she's going to be scared away by the love thing. What if she never feels the same for me? What if she is really just experimenting with me? Im a lesbian, I don't want someone to experiment with I want I real relationship.

Mariana

I called mom hoping she will answer. I have no idea where she can be and she hasn't answered her phone. I'm getting worried, where can she be? She doesn't have anywhere to go and if we don't find her soon she will be spending the nights on the streets. The thought made me even more worried. The streets are dangerous, anything can happen there. I took deep breaths trying to calm me down since im so worked up i feel like im going to vomit. I squeezed Jesus hand since he is staying with me for comfort.

"Mariana im working this better be an emergency" Stef said bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Sarah is missing!" I said practically shouting it into the phone.

"What?... ok calm down and tell me what's going on" she said trying to stay calm for me. It worked a bit.

"She told me she loved me at lunch and then ran off and I don't know where she is" I said before completely freaking out.

"Oh my god what if we don't find her and she ends being a missing person. what if..." I said and her calm voice interrupted me. How can she be so calm?

"Mariana its ok. We will find her I promise. Focus on breathing and calm yourself down" she said and Jesus asked to talk to her so I gave him the phone.

Jesus

I took the phone from her hoping that me being calm would help the situation. I gave her hand a quick squeeze knowing she's having a borderline panic attack because of worry for her girlfriend. I haven't seen her like this in such a long time, since before being adopted, and its making me feel like I need to be protective of her. She used to get so scared in our previous foster homes it would cause panic attacks and I would have to take care of her. I have never seen her react this way about someone else's, minus me and mom when she was shot, safety. Mariana already seems to be in love with Sarah but I don't think she knows this. This intense worry is love, it seems. Besides over the last week I have seen how she looks at her.

"Hey mom it's Jesus." I said into the phone while trying to calm down a crying Mariana.

"Oh good someone I can talk to. What's going on, Jesus?" she said. I explained the situation to her and explained how obsessively Marianas been calling and texting her and how Sarah isn't answering.

"Ok tell your delirious sister Sarah will be fine. I'm sure she's just trying to get some alone time after that and probably hasn't even left town. Me and Mike will go around town and see if we can find her. You two stay home if she comes back. Is there any place she would probably go?" she asked.

**Ok review and let me know what you think. I hope you liked the cliff hanger last chapter, get used to it. I can be evil.**


	10. Chapter 10

Mariana

I spent the next hour and a half pacing the house and freaking out. I have cried like six times and puked three. What if we don't find her? She will be wandering the streets alone and then forced to spend the night outside. The streets are dangerous, she could get hurt.

"What if we don't find her or we find her and she's dead" I said to my other mom who sits me down.

"Listen I know you're worried but we will find her... alive" Lena said. "I trust that your mom is doing everything to find her and she will" That's just not enough for me. My girlfriend is out wandering the streets probably feeling lonely and scared.

"Yeah well that's not enough... im sure cops say to the love ones all the time that they will find her" I said and mom gave me a weird look.

"Mariana..." she started.

"I know moms doing everything she can but I just feel so helpless. This is all my fault..." I said as the feeling a guilt grips my stomach harder. This is all my fault if I just would have went after her at lunch none of this would have happened.

"this isn't your fault..." How can she believe that? This is so obviously my fault.

"of course its my fault if I wasn't stupid and realized I had to go after her she wouldn't be missing" I said.

"I love her mom and she doesn't know that and thanks to me she might never know" I said and she took me into a hug. I love you, the words were so easy to say. unfortunately the weren't said to the right person.

"She will know" mom promised and I want so badly to believe her. My phone rang and I picked it up without even seeing who was calling.

"Sarah?" I asked hopefully. I have called and texted her so many times and she has yet to answer me.

"No its Jess. Sarah is with me, shes fine" she said and I finally let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I can finally breath she is fine.

"where is she?" I asked and smiled at mom.

"We are at the park..." she kept talking but all I could focus on is she is safe and I will get to see her again.

"I'm coming" I said probably interrupting her but I don't care right now. I hanged up then told mom we need to go to the park. Mom called Stef immediately as we headed down to the park.

The car drive down there was tortuously long even though I know its only about a five-minute car ride. When we got there I practically ran to her. Sarah is holding her sleeping two-year old baby sister and not wanting to wait I hugged them both.

"Don't ever do that to me again" I whispered in her ear and then pulled away and kissed her. She pulled away and I tried to keep the heart-broken expression from my face.

"I can't be in a relationship with someone who doesn't feel the same" she said and I knew she thought I didn't love her. She had tears in her eyes and I immediately felt the guilt return. I hurt her, the first person I loved like this and I hurt her.

"No honey. I love you. I'm sorry I was to stupid and scared to realize it before but I know I love you. Please im so sorry" I begged and she kissed me.

"I love you" she said. I don't care that everyone is watching us I almost lost her. our youngest audience member started waking up.

Sarah

"Mommy" the half asleep girl said. Great as if this day wasn't dramatic enough now it looks like she's my daughter.

"Mommy?" Mariana asked her one eyebrow raised accusingly.

"Shes half asleep she doesn't know who's holding her" I explained. "I swear she's my sister"

I attempted to hand her to Jess but she wouldn't let go.

"Don't go, I miss you" she said hugging me tightly. Yet again, tears raced down my cheek. She might be my sister, technically, but I raised her. I have been her mama since way before she called me it. Part of me wants to kidnap her and run away with her but I can't. I know she's better off with them so as much as it hurts I have to return her to Jess.

"honey, you'll see me soon" I promised kissing her head.

"stay" she said and I wanted so badly to.

"I can't, baby" I said but she refused to let go of my neck.

"stay with you" she said and I looked at Jess for help.

"honey we have to go ill take you to see Sarey tomorrow" Jess promised. Sierra only held me tighter, "NO!" I sat down on the bench and looked at Stef and Lena.

"Shes making this to hard" I explained. I could easily pry her off me but I don't want to lose her. The hardest part of being kicked out of my house was losing her. I have always had the responsibility of taking care of her. I was always there for her... since the beginning. I was there for her first word, her first steps. She went to me when she had nightmares and now im gone. in her mind im her mom and its only natural for me to feel like she's my daughter even when she's not. When they finally got her off of me and with Jess, she screamed and cried and carried on the entire time, I had to turn and walk away. I hate my parents how dare they take her from me.

**Let me know what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

Mariana

I woke up and took in my surroundings. I'm downstairs on the couch and i can't believe i did that last night. i really have had sex with sarah, it wasn't just a dream. Sarahs arms are around me and she pulled me closer in her sleep. i looked at the clock, 5:30. i should get upstairs so no one gets suspicious.

"i'm going upstairs" i whisper in her ear and she wakes up a little.

"hmm stay" she said and she had the cutest happy smile on her face.

"My parents will waking up soon" i reminded her as i kissed her head and slipped out from the blankets. i put my pajamas back on then headed upstairs. As i laid in my bed i thought back on everything that happened yesterday. I know i was unable to sleep last night so around midnight i headed downstairs to see if Sarah was awake.

12:30 am

I tossed and turned for hours unable to sleep as i thought back over the very eventful day. I need to get up, i'm restless and i know i'm never going to go asleep so might as well go downstairs. I hope Sarah is awake and we can finally have some alone but when i got downstairs she was sound asleep. i was about to give up the idea and go back upstairs but then i heard her call my name.

"You watching me when i sleep? Thats kinda creepy!" she said and i smiled.

"sorry you are just so beautiful i couldn't help myself." i joked and sat down with her.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked rubbing my right leg.

"yeah too much on my mind" i said liking the contact. i wanted to put my arm around her shoulder.

"me too, i didn't fall asleep until about an hour ago" she said.

"im sorry go back to sleep" i said but she just shook her head.

"no im up now" she said leaning her head against my shoulder. I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Mariana"she said softly and i took my arm off her shoulders. She laughed and grabbed my arm and put it over her shoulders again.

"i like this" she said.

"so do i… are you ok? I know today was a bit…" i started to say.

"long… emotional? like i said at supper i'd rather not talk about it" she said grabbing my hand.

Suppertime

She sat down next to me and everyone's eyes were on her. i wish they would stop, Sarah has had a long enough day, we both have. After supper moms asked to say downstairs.

"we have had a long enough day can't we save the conversation until tomorrow" i begged and the smiled at us.

"Mariana its ok. What was going on with Sierra today?" Stef said sympathetically.

Sarah shrugged,"Can we not?" she begged.

"Its just… please. This has been a long day and i would prefer not to talk about it now" she said her voice hinting that if it wasn't for how much she's cried today she would be crying now but i'm sure she has no more tears.

"ok" the both said and i sighed of relief. i would have been so mad if they made her talk about it.

"you can always talk to us about it or anything else for that matter whenever" Lena said speaking for both of them and it was a statement you could tell they both meant. Something i never really understood about my parents is how they just accept random kids like they are their own. Even if its temporary, which it normally isn't by the end but they don't know that at the time, they seem to just immediately treat them like their kids. Not that im complaining, they might have not adopted me and Jesus if they werent like that, i just dont get how they do it.

12:40 am

She moved from my shoulder and looked at me. I can tell shes still going through so much and i want to help her so bad. i wish she would talk to me about it. She seemed so upset today

with the whole Sierra thing. For someone who claims to just be the older sister she sure acted like a mother.

"Do you want to talk about it?" i asked and she avoided my glare.

"honey?" i asked after she didnt answer me for a couple of minutes.

"about what?" she asked finally. She knows what i mean.

"sierra" i said.

"we are just really close" she said but that's not enough of an answer. She called Sarah mommy today, normally siblings don't do that.

"You seem like it" i said and she sighed.

"i swear she is just my sister" I understand that, but she seems to think of her as her daughter.

"you sure about that?" i asked and she laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah im pretty sure i didn't give birth to her" she said.

"I get that. I mean you seem like you think of her as your daughter and she seems to want you to be her mommy" i said and she awkwardly played with her fingers.

"Yeah i guess so" she said and i can she feels uncomfortable.

"Its ok you can tell me" i said taking her hand in mine to try and make her more relaxed.

"My parents work all the time so I have watched after her since she was only a couple of months old. So since i took care of her more than mom and dad she thought i was her mom. Her first word was her calling me mama. i was the one who helped her take her first steps, she would go to me when she had nightmares. We were really close and you know we have a bit of a mother daughter bond." she admitted. I tried to imagine what it would be like to think of yourself as the mother of your little sister. She was fifteen years old and thrown into the responsibilty of being the mom figure to a newborn, and the kid wasnt even hers.

"Yeah i just feel like i'm abandoning her but theres not much i can do. I know Jess is good with Sierra. Shes taken care of her with me and for me before. Its just… i wish that was me" she admitted. Im not really sure what to say to that. i'm not very good at comforting people.

"Im sorry" i said. "This has to be hard on you" she met my eyes and then moved closer to me.

She leaned in and kissed me. She moved in closer and continue to kiss me. It was nice but i wanted more. I moved my arm that was on her back down and then up under her shirt. She stopped and i immediately regretted it. Why would i think it was ok to do that? Even if she wanted to i don't know what i'm doing.

"You sure?" she asked and my heart started pounding in my chest. Great what do i say now?

"are you?" i asked and felt like slapping myself. This is so awkward.

"Im ready but there is no pressure on you" she said and even though part of me wants to so badly another part is terrified that i'm going to mess up.

"what if i mess up?" i said awkwardly and she just kissed me. I know my face is bright red this is so embarrassing.

"baby you won't, you will be perfect. We are in this together" she said pushing the hair from my face and kissing me.

"I have never felt like this with anyone, i love you so much" she whispered in my ear and i kissed her again. I shook my head yes and she leaned up against me pushing me into laying down position.

Present

_Well that escalated quickly! _I thought thinking about what happened after that.

Sarah-Present

Well after everything that happened yesterday losing my virginity to the girl i love was not how i expected it to end. I can't even decide whether yesterday was a good or bad. On the good side i told Mariana i loved her and she honestly said it back. Also the sex was amazing. Unfortunately on a bad note i had Sierra taken from me again. As the thought crossed my mind i immediately felt like crying but i took a deep breath and pulled myself together. I will see her soon and Jess will take care of her, i reminded myself.

Being a Saturday morning we dont have school so im not woken up by many people getting ready for school at seven in the morning. So i slept into about nine, which is like slipping into two since at home i would be woken up at six by an energetic toddler, and then laid in bed for another half an hour. I headed upstairs, i got dressed shortly after Mariana left knowing that Stef has to work this morning and it would be weird for my pajamas to be on the floor, and went to Marianas room. Callie has already left for her guitar lesson so shes in the room alone.

Mariana was still asleep and i smiled at how peaceful she looks. i kissed her forehead and wrapped my arm around her waist. She stirred and smiled when she saw it was me.

"Hey sleeping beauty." i said as her eyes drifted shut again.

"Hey beauty" she responded and i can tell shes still half asleep.

"last night was amazing" she said opening her eyes sleepily again.

"It was" i agreed. It was perfect. I've come close to having sex with an ex-girlfriend and it just didn't feel right so i stopped it. Everything last night felt right and i can she agrees by the goofy smile on her face.

"I love you" i said.

"i love you too" she said before falling back to sleep with my arm around her.

**I wasn't sure if i should have had them have sex but just decided to do it anyway. I dont know if i said this in this story yet but i've said it in others, I DON'T WRITE SEX SCENES! So dont bother asking for it or complaining about it sorry it just makes me uncomfortable. This is the closest i will go to actually writing sex for you guys so please respect that.**

**Also another important announcement: I will be going on a cruise on saturday to next thursday so dont expect any updates from me until the earliest next Friday. Sorry**


	12. Chapter 12

Mariana

She was upstairs in my room painting something she refuses to show me untill shes done with so i headed downstairs. Brandon was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich for lunch.

"Wow, its weird to see you away from your girlfriend" he joked and i stuck my tongue out at him.

"atleast i have one" i teased pouring myself some orange juice. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"you were the last one i thought would have one, well after Jude" he joked.

"Oh dont doubt him, him and his little boyfriend are getting pretty serious" i joked. Jude has yet to come out to us but we all know anyway. Jude and Conner are so cute together, now if they would realize it they would be set.

"Boyfriend?" he asked. Even though everyone knows he's gay not everyone understands how Jude and Connor would be perfect together.

"well eventually him and Conner will be together." i said and he rolled his eyes.

"wow Mariana. Im sure its not just going to happen overnight." he said.

"You would be surprised at how quick you find yourself in a gay relationship" i said as Jesus joined us.

"Yeah well you and her were practically together before you decided to experiment." he said putting air quotation marks around the word experiment.

"Is that how it started?" Brandon asked making it obvious how behind he is on the drama.

"yes catch up. At Least when i kissed a girl for the first time i didn't slam the door in her face" i said as mom came home holding a couple of grocery bags.

"Who did that?" Brandon asked and both him and Jesus were confused.

"Your mom" Lena said putting the bags on the table. We went outside to get the rest of the bags.

"Did she really?" Jesus asked and Lena just laughed.

"Yeah she used to be extremely nervous around me and normally it ended with her knocking something over. The second time we ran into each other she knocked over a pyramid of soup cans the poor teenage boy working there had to fix it twice in one day while mumbling about not being paid enough." Lena said thinking back.

"wow" Brandon said.

"Yeah your mom is not as good at playing it cool as she pretends to be" she said and we all just laughed.

"Hey mom" i called after her and she turned away.

"I was thinking that i could have Jess come over with Tyler and Sierra to surprise Sarah is that ok?" i asked.

"When?" she asked showing she is already fine with the idea.

"Tomorrow her parents work the entire day so they can come over for a couple of hours and not be missed." i said and she sighed. I shouldn't have worded it like that. I know she wants to say yes but when i make it sound like there parents don't know she feels like she has to say no.

"Mariana" she said seeming to have an internal war with herself.

"Sorry you know they won't allow them to see her. Just think of little Sierra she just want to see her sister again." i said knowing that my moms weakness for babies will work to my advantage.

"Ill talk to your mom about it" she said and i know mom will be ok with it.

The next day

I went outside and brought them all in, i have my mom stalling her.

"We have to be really quiet ok Sierra" Jess said bringing her pointer finger up to her mouth shushed her and the little girl mimicked the Sarah came downstairs we all yelled surprise, even Sierra who yelled it after we all did, and the startled girl dropped the paint brush on herself. Her shirt and the floor is now covered in red paint.

"Sorry" i said as Lena went to go clean up the mess.

"Go run upstairs quick and change your shirt and ill throw it in the washer" she said but Sarah went over to us happy to see her siblings.

"Surprised?" I asked and she laughed.

"Yeah i would have prefered to know about it though" she said looking down at her ruined shirt.

"I'll go get you another shirt" i said running up to grab her a shirt from my room. Even though she isn't sleeping in my room, for obvious reasons, she has all her stuff in it including her clothes.

I came down with a blue t-shirt for her and not caring about the people in the room she took her ruined shirt off and put the cleaned shirt on.

"Mariana" Lena said awkwardly and i have absolutely no idea what i could be in trouble for.

"What?" i asked and she raised both her eyebrows and tilted her head in the direction of Sarah. It took a couple of seconds before i realized her eyes were telling me not to look at Sarah. I could feel my face get bright red and she tried to stop herself from laughing. I gave her an annoyed look and turned my attention back to everything going on with the Robert's family. They were all talking and laughing as they caught up. Sarah held an upside down Sierra who was giggling with glee and then Sarah turned her upright again.

Sierra had her sister put her down and then she went up to me.

"Upsies" she requested and i picked her up. Sarah smiled at me.

"I have a secret to tell you" she announced pulling my hair back and going to whisper in my ear.

"Sarey likes you" she told me then broke into a fit of giggles. I laughed with her in attempt to make it seem like everyone else was missing out on an amazing secret.

We were sitting and talking when Sierra crawled from Sarah's lap and across everyones lap until she reached my moms.

"You're so pretty" she said and mom just smiled.

"Aww thank you. you're so cute" she said and Sierra curled up on her and fell asleep. A couple minutes later Mom walked in.

"Hey my babies" she said and then she kissed mama.

"Oh don't you look cute with a baby" mom said.

"Oh really" Lena flirted.

"No, absolutely not. Unless you guys are planning on making this house into a motel with like twenty rooms no more kids. We can't put them in the bathtub" i said and everyone laughed.

"Too late" mom joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Why were you kicked out of the house" Tyler asked and everyone grew silent. Sarah looked over at me and my moms expecting some help then over at Jess.

"I heard it is because you like girls, is that true?" he asked and she looked back at me a begging look on her face.

"Where did you hear that?" Jess asked and i can tell she is worried about him repeating it or the actual thought of where he heard that.

"I overheard mom and dad talking about it" he said. Sarah opened her mouth to comment but she was interrupted by Tyler again.

Sarah

I opened my mouth to comment but he interrupted me again.

"Why would you make a choice like that?" he asked suddenly getting angry and raising his voice.

"Tyler!" i warned trying to remind him not to talk to me like that especially since he is being disrespectful to Stef and Lena.

"You're not my mom!" he yelled and i sighed. I knew eventually he was going to start to rebel.

"You're not even my sister" he yelled waking up Sierra and she started crying.

"Here give me her" i said to Lena who was bouncing her leg to try and cheer her up. I could tell Lena had no problem continuing to hold her but i need to be the one to comfort her. I'm sure Lena picked up on that because she handed the crying girl to me. I stood up and put her on my hip gently bouncing her and rubbing her back until she stopped crying and started sucking on her thumb.

"Stop it" i said to Tyler in my 'don't you dare continue this' voice.

"I might not be your mother, obviously. I am your sister though and you need to apologize" i said and i can feel everyone staring at me.

"Not just to Sarah but also to Stef and Lena" Jess added and i can tell shes becoming a little mom was their goal to make us little adults and mothers before we even leave high school. They really are just robbing us of our teen years. I was never able to be the rebellious teenager not even for one night. Ive had one beer in my entire life and i sipped it for like an hour. Ive never been drunk, experiment with drugs, sneak out in the middle of the night or even go clubbing. The most rebellious thing i've ever done was losing my virginity to the girl i love two nights ago.

"Why they are going to Hell, too" he said and i just wanted to leave this conversation so badly.

"Tyler!" Jess yelled and pulled him out the door to talk to him privately.

"You ok?" Mariana asked taking my hand trying to offer me some comfort.

"Let me hold her for you" Stef offered and i handed her Sierra. Sierra is loving the attention she is getting from everyone. Normally she is running around and being that average two, almost three, year old but she is extremely mellow today. She probably ran around all last night and this morning and didn't sleep well or something.

Stef

I watched as my daughter took her girlfriend into a hug as a sleepy toddler was in my arms. My wife pulled me into the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"I'm not the only one who looks cute with a baby" she commented and snapped a picture quick.

"Ok but don't post that on facebook or twitter, or people will think we are stealing them" i said and she laughed.

"I won't…" she said.

"Hungy" Sierra announced and i went over and got out cheerios for her and then realized we don't have a kiddie seat for her. I pour some into a bowl and holding her with one hand held the bowl for her with the other. Lena laughed at the sight and took another picture.

"Here she can sit on my lap and eat, blondie" she teased and i just rolled my eyes. I took a picture of them.

"I won't post it facebook" i joked and she turned around to me.

"You don't have a facebook" she reasoned. She has asked me to get one and i did for like a week then realized it is just people narrating and complaining about life. So i got rid of it.

"No i just use yours" i said. I took about ten minutes to figure out her password then when on it at work to make fun of the idiots on it with David.

"what?" she asked.

"I hack into yours at work to make fun of the people with David" i said and she just studied me.

"Do you ever work at work?" she joked.

"Occasionally, you know we might have to get a motel with twenty rooms" I joked.

Mariana

Tyler walked in his arms folded across his chest as if he thinks it makes him look more manly.

"You knew it's against the bible" he spat and Jess scolded him.

"People don't choose who they like" Sarah said as moms entered.

"No wonder they kicked you out of the house. You're not my sister" he said.

**Sorry about the long wait… i had the cruise and then playing catch up on school work from the cruise. At least this is a bit longer for you guys… i'm going to be wrapping this up soon so it will only be one or two more chapters… this ended up by longer then expected. If you have ideas of how you think it should end message me and if i like it i will write it.**


End file.
